What ever happened to a Happy Ending?
by Spirited Mare
Summary: A short piece on the thoughts of some of those closest to Fred upon his death. A DH complaint of sorts as I wanted Fred to live! No pairings really. Rated K plus for character death.


**A/N: This is a short piece about Fred Weasley's death, and how it affects everyone. I cried so much when I saw the film, and I really wish he could have survived, so this is a complaint of sorts. **

**Yes I have updated this. I've removed the song and ran it through a spell checker. Enjoy ;)**

**Disclaimer: J.K owns all. **

Harry P.O.V:

No. This couldn't be happening, it wasn't possible. Fred Weasley was one of the happiest people he'd ever known, so full of life. He couldn't imagine Fred dead, whenever he tried he got a mental image of the pranking Weasley twin testing sweets on first years, leaving fake wands around The Burrow, setting off fireworks in the Great Hall.

The Weasley's were devastated. Ginny was crying hystericaly into Charlie's chest. George was bent over his lifeless twin, his body racked by sobs. Ron was clutching his Mrs Weasley, staring at Fred with tears streaming down his cheeks, nopt quite beleiving what had happened.

But worst of all was that it was his fault. If Harry had of handed himself in to begin with, Fred would still be alive. Everyone who had lain down their lives would be. At this thought, an overwhelming feeling of guilt and sorrow overwhelmed Harry so much he had to sit down. Putting his head in his hands, Harry tried to contemplate what had happened. He felt like someone was punishing him in the cruelest possible way, taking his friends away from him with merciless glee.

It was too much. He had to hand himself in.

Angelina P.O.V:

Angelina stood along side Hermione. The other girl was crying constantly, wrapped up in her own little world of pain. Angelina felt as if a huge piece of her heart had been ripped out and trampled by a rampaging bull. It hurt so much, she just wanted to break down and cry her sorrows away. But it would never go away. the man she loved was lying on the floor, ghostly pale with his last grin still stretched onto his face, never to get up again.

Angelina felt a hand suddenly around hers, and realised Hermione was trying to silently comfort her. It was a sweet gesture, but there was only one person who could comfort her now, and he would never take another breath.

She wished she could have seen him one more time laughed with him one more time, held him one more time; feel his strong arms wrap around her and convince her that it would all be okay. Things wouldn't ever be okay now though, how could they be?

Ron P.O.V:

Ron clung into his mother desperately, as if that would make things better. Fred couldn't be dead, he just couldn't. His last laugh was still etched onto his face in an almost eery way. Ron felt numb, he had lost the feeling in his body. He knew he was crying, but was powerless to stop it.

A searing, gut wrenching pain took over Ron at the thought of his brother never pranking anyone again, never laughing again. Never living again.

Hermione P.O.V:

Hermione cried silently, standing near to the Weasley family. Although her grief was tearing her apart, she knew it was nothing compared to what the others Weasley's must have been feeling. She didn't want to stand to close, didn't want to intrude.

Angelina was standing next to her, her face contorted in anguish. The girl looked like she could hardly hold it together, and Hermione understood the feeling. On an impulse, Hermione grabbed her hand and squeezed it gently, wanting to comfort the mourning girl. Angelina's weak smile showed she appreciated the gesture, even if it didn't have the intended affect.

The death of Fred Weasley had left a crushing pain in her chest that made her want to give up all hope. She'd never known him terribly well, never talked to him a lot on his own. Now she wished she had made the most of the borrowed time he had been living on.

Molly P.O.V:

Molly was a failure. She'd let her children get caught up in the most dangerous war of there life time, and now one wouldn't survive it. She tried to keep a brave face on for Ginny and Ron, but inside she was breaking. Her world had been shattered into thousands of pieces, never to be fully repared. Like a mirror. Once it's smashed it can be fixed, but you can always see the cracks.

Holding Ron in her arms, she tried to soothe her youngest son, but nothing she could do would console the loss. He had lost his brother one of his best friends. She had lost a son. A glance at her husband revealed him trying to help George, but he was beyond hearing or seeing anyone else, he was in agony. They all were.

George P.O.V:

George lay over Fred protectively, keeping him safe from any more harm. Fred's death had tore a huge hole in his heart. A hole that ached and burned and throbbed, as raw as if it had been cut with a blunt knife. A grief so deep and agony filled that it all but tore him apart engulfed George, and all he wanted to do was hold Fred. Hold him and never let anything ever happen to him ever again.

They were twins, two halves of a whole, meant to be. Now George had to face the prospect of carrying on on his own. How? How could he keep going when he partner in crime, his twin, his best friend, wouldn't be by his side? How was he supposed to open there joke shop every day like nothing was wrong? The joke shop they'd opened together. How could he get up every morning with a smile, thinking of what the day could hold when Fred wasn't there. How?

3rd person:

Fred Weasley was such an amazing person loved by so many, his death will never be forgotten, neither will the bravery he showed in the face of intense peril.

**A/N: I know Ron's was very short but I struggled with him a bit. I hope I portrayed each person well. I know Angelina married George in the end, but I think it works better like this, and I'm also not a fan of George and Angelina as a couple as I always thought she was Fred's girl, as I've shown here. **

**Please review with your thoughts! **

**CreativeKazi **

**xxxx**


End file.
